1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more image forming devices with a swing body such as a top cover swingably attached to a main body.
2. Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2001-281771 (hereinafter, simply referred to as '771 Publication) discloses a device that is provided with a swing body such as a platen cover swingably attached to a main body including an image forming unit and configured to prevent the swing body from swinging excessively relative to the main body by using a wire.